Una flor de la que sólo hay una en todo el mundo Otayuri
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Haberme hecho amigo de Otabek es el mejor premio que pude tener en el GPF, aunque el pensar justamente en que somos amigos, me hace sentir un vuelco en el corazón, cuando él es... Otayuri Yuri on Ice
1. Deseo que ya no puede ser

Cuando gané mi primer Grand Prix Final, un montón de cosas buenas, emociones y sensaciones desconocidas, fabulosas y apabullantes de desbordaron ante mí. Fueron días donde no sabía de nada más de mí que no fuera el triunfo, y en todo ello, pude conocer un poco más a mi nuevo amigo, Otabek...

Pero, todo pasó rápido, y tanto se sucedía sin control que apenas si logramos ir a comer en un par de ocasiones, antes de tener que huir en su motocicleta al ser hallados por prensa o fans. El caso es que, cuando los días acabaron y todo mundo tuvo que regresar a su país, a entrenar, a seguir, me quedé solo en el medio de la soledad que experimenté desde siempre, pero que era más fuerte al no estar rodeado de aquellas personas que se habían vuelto a mi importantes, considerando que decidí viajar unas semanas a descansar con mi abuelo.

Lilya, Yakov, Viktor y el Katsudon quedaron lejos, y por obviedad, Otabek. Y aunque al inicio me pareció de lo más normal, el hecho es que, conforme avanzaron los días, un pequeño hueco fue tendiéndose en mi interior, al comenzar a extrañarle, de una manera que nunca me había pasado con nadie más. Porque, cuando me quedaba por un instante solo, cuando mi mente se vaciaba de la conmoción del triunfo; cuando no me daba cuenta, me ponía a pensarle.

Y eso, lentamente, comenzó a consumirme...

Eran sus palabras al contarme de sus entrenamientos en América, su sonrisa plena al hablarme, o el sentir su apoyo en la final o en la realización de mi rutina de la gala, lo que me resonaba por dentro si de él venía el recuerdo. Me desesperaba, comía golosinas, trataba de concentrarme en algo más, pero al final, mi caso no mejoraba en lo mínimo. Así que decidí dejarle de dar vueltas al asunto y ponerme una tarde a hacer pirozhkis con mi abuelo, el cual, se notaba feliz de tenerme ahí.

Esa tarde, entonces, supe que estaba pasando en mí desde que de Otabek me alejé...

—Yuratchka, espero no hayas olvidado la receta de los pirozhkis.  
—No abuelo, de hecho, hasta le preparé unos a Lilya y a Yakov.  
—¿Sabes? Me da gusto que hayas estado con ellos un tiempo, sobre todo con ella, ya que veo que te ha enseñado muy buenos modales, y, sobre todo, ha sacado ese lado sensible en ti que no creí que nadie pudiera sacar.  
—¿A qué te refieres, abuelo?  
—Antes eras todo alocado, como un pequeño punk, el cual no queda con tu apariencia, pero así eras, pero ahora, me alegra ver que luzcas así, como era tu abuela, porque te pareces tanto a ella... —agregó mi abuelo, conmoviéndome al ver su rostro decaído al recordarla.  
—Bueno, sí, supongo que cambié para bien... —respondí y metí los pirozhkis al horno, acercándome a su lado tocando su hombro derecho, para escucharlo replicarme.  
—Si, y me da gusto. Cuando te veo, y veo en el hombre que te estás convirtiendo, me siento muy orgulloso. Y no me tomes a mal, pero, tu abuela era tan especial, tan única, tan como jamás imaginé...  
—Amabas mucho a mi abuela, ¿verdad?  
—Si, mucho, porque era una flor de la que sólo hay una en todo el mundo...  
—¿Una flor de la que sólo hay una en todo el mundo? —cuestioné, sin entenderlo. Mi abuelo sonrió para sí mismo, y, recordándolo, contestó.  
—Podemos ver y conocer muchas flores en el camino, en el tiempo, pero, siempre Yuratchka, habrá solo una que sea la única en todo el mundo para cada uno.  
—Y mi abuela era la tuya...  
—Así es. Y allá afuera debe estar la tuya.  
—Pero, ¿cómo voy a saber quién es? —pregunté, ansioso. No esperaba la respuesta.  
—Tú mismo te vas a dar cuenta. Porque puedes creer que muchas flores son tu flor, pero, debes de dejar que te la indique tu corazón, mi querido Yura...  
—Yura... Tenía mucho que no me llamabas así —atiné a decir, mirando su sonrisa dulce al tiempo que me tomaba mi mano derecha, y la miraba, para, al soltarla, salir de la cocina, sonriéndose y trayendo las reminiscencias de mi pasado cercano al momento presente.

Cuando, días atrás, Otabek y yo nos despedimos en el aeropuerto...

Nevaba, y todos estaban a las prisas, porque el aeropuerto era un pequeño caos. Estaba muy agradecido por la ayuda que él me había dado para mi rutina de la gala, pese a que me había molestado con él por alejarse así de mí, comprendí parte de lo que me dijo Mila acerca de que "Otabek acababa de perder y necesitaba tiempo" y también que no tenía edad para entrar a su club donde fungía como DJ invitado. La cosa es que, ya se iba a ir, y, solo esperaba que nevara tan fuerte que eso no sucediese.

El equipo se dirigió de la sala VIP a abordar, dejándonos solos en ese sitio, donde no había nadie más, con los ventanales donde los copos quedaban atrapados, y el silencio que extraño, reinaba pese al bullicio fuera. Y así, tirando de su maleta, quedamos frente a frente.

—Entonces, es hora de que me vaya, Yuri... —me dijo, sin demasiado ánimo.  
—Si, ten buen viaje... —respondí, no sabiendo que más proferirle.  
—Y tú también ten buen viaje. Disfruta tu triunfo.  
—Lo haré. Gracias por tu apoyo con mi rutina, y, perdona que me haya comportado como un niñato, solo que...  
—No necesitas decirme nada —respondiste, soltando la maleta, acercándote a mí. Callamos. nos miramos a los ojos—. Me da gusto que hayas podido demostrar aquello que vi esos días en el pasado donde te conocí.  
—Y donde no te recuerdo... Lo siento —dije, apesadumbrado.  
—No es tu culpa. Para mí es suficiente con que tus ojos de soldado me hayan inspirado a seguir adelante, y, ahora, haber llegado a donde estoy... y a ser tu amigo —respondió, en un tono ¿dulce? que me hizo quedarme sin habla. Solo sentía calor en mi rostro y un palpitar rápido en mi interior—. Y sé que sabes que no me rendiré frente a ti...  
—¿Qué significa eso?  
—Ya lo verás cuando nos reencontremos, Yura... —confesó, y, tomando mi mano izquierda, un beso dejó en mi torso, agachándose de forma cortés, para, al enderezarse, regalarme una sonrisa que, al cerrar los ojos, puedo aún dibujar en mí.

Y una despedida que hace temblar mi sentir...

Esa mano tomada... El llamarme "Yura"... Ese hechizo que no se va...  
La necesidad de volverlo a ver... Tanto pensar en él... Lo que ahora no es...  
El deseo que ya no puede ser... O, tal vez...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. Tan cerca, tan lejos

El caso es que, me decidí que no bastaba con pensarle tanto porque no iba a llegar a nada, aunque tampoco había mucho que hacer con ello, sobre todo porque no podía dejarme claro que es lo que me pasaba realmente.

Entre hielo, soledad y estrellas, patino en la inmensidad de mis pensamientos donde todo me parece tan distante. Entre cada espera a que él y yo tengamos un encuentro, virtual, pero, a fin de cuentas, encuentro.

Chats, WhatsApp, o videollamada. No hay más, porque estamos tan lejanos que lo que antes me parecía algo normal, ahora me gusta a una separación que es cruel y despiadada. Pero es lo que tengo y no me queda de otra. Como no me queda de otra más que ir develando yo mismo que es lo que me pasa, porque, no sé ni que hacer o a quién decirle esto, no cuando él es mi único amigo, pero es justo de él de quien tengo todo este cúmulo de tentaciones de gritar o salir huyendo o simplemente, prenderle fuego a estos recuerdos que no tienen final, y que me hacen caer en un juego que no tiene nombre, porque no sé ni lo que es.

Pasan los días. Hablamos de patinaje, de cómo estamos estos días descansando, y de banalidades. Supongo yo que es todo de lo que los amigos hablan, o por lo menos, intento seguir la línea de lo que con el katsudon o con Viktor, suponiendo que fueran ellos los que estuvieran charlando conmigo. Es mi autoengaño, o mi manual para no errar y terminar en un tendido mortal de hiel.

Por tanto, debo de callar decirle cuánto me falta la calidez vívida de su sonrisa, y escuchar en su voz mi nombre. Me siento tan idiota, porque, no sé qué es todo esto. No intento cambiar mis ideas, porque respeto lo que está pasando en mi mundo, pero así solo voy perdiendo las horas y las horas que se siguen. Le intento no dar muchas vueltas, porque me apena pensar que haya caído en aquello que parecen todos en mi alrededor haber caído: el amor...

No lo había pensado como tal...

Quizás solo es esta noche plagada de estrellas la que me trae esas reflexiones, tras días de pelear contra mí mismo... Tras entender que, en este momento, donde patino en un lago congelado a la luz de la luna llena, con el único sonido del hielo al pasar por las cuchillas de mis patines, quisiera estar con él, patinando, no como lo hicimos en mi número de la gala, sino como lo hicieron Viktor y Yuuri en su número.

Repaso las cosas vívidas para ver si el hueco en mi pecho deja de doler. Para comprender que solo somos amigos, y que soñarle no es significado de nada... Para convencerme de que, yo, Yuri Plisetsky, el campeón mundial del Grand Prix Final, no puedo sentir algo por mi primer amigo, por mi nuevo amigo; por mi "amigo"... No y no.

No...

Que tonto soy. No lo vi. Soy un rotundo idiota. Y ahora, heme aquí, con estas ganas de que esté frente mío para poder decirle aquello de lo que me he dado cuenta... Otabek, no puedo comparar esto con nada sentido antes, pero, si es igual a todo aquello que he leído en la red sobre ello estos días, he llegado a la única conclusión posible entonces: me gustas.

Ahora, el problema es que, no sé cuándo volveré a verte... No para decírtelo, obvio, sino para poder corroborarlo, claro está, si no te pierdo antes, aunque técnicamente pese a estar tan cerca, nunca te he tenido...

Aún no perdí... ¿O sí?

Y al pensar en eso, con un frío que recorre mi columna, me llega la idea triste a la mente de que, no solo se trata de que me gustes, de que te guste, de que sea algo mutuo, porque, hay otra barrera que del giro parece aún más infranqueable: para que yo te gustara tú tendrías que ser gay. Y aunque al llegar a estas conclusiones me hace darme cuenta que si tú me gustas y ambos somos chicos, entonces yo soy gay, no significa que tú también lo seas... Como si no fuera suficiente con el gusto, de paso, está una orientación sexual diferente y... ¡Ahhhhh! Estoy harto. Cansado. Dolido.

Otabek...

Cuando los días regresan a su rumbo actual y todos empezamos a prepararnos para las siguientes competencias, debo dejar a mi abuelo y regresar a vivir con Yakov y Lilya. No quiero, pero así tendré la mente ocupada y eso ayudará a que no siga con la cuchilla clavada graba con el nombre de Otabek.

—Yuratchka, ojalá pudieras quedarte más tiempo.  
—También a mí me gustaría, abuelo.  
—Ven a visitarme cuando puedas, por favor. Quiero seguir viendo en el hombre que te estás convirtiendo de cerca. Y quiero que sepas que, si necesitas algo, hablar, comer, lo que sea, aquí estaré para ti.  
—Gracias —contesto y nos abrazamos. En el porche nos quedamos un momento y al soltarnos, siento la nostalgia propia de dejar un momento, lugar y gente, y tener que partir.  
—Y por cierto hijo, espero que puedas arreglar eso que te ha tenido tan taciturno y pensativo y sin querer comer tanto —agrega él y me sonríe, y entiendo que soy el único que no se daba cuenta que era tan obvio que, debí haberme abierto y pedido consejo sobre mi sentir, pero... ¿Cómo explicarle a mi abuelo que me gusta otro patinador, un hombre, y que no sé qué hacer?  
—Abuelo...

Y así, voy de regreso a mi vida anterior con tres pequeños cambios: amigos, un título mundial encima, y un amor que me quema la piel. Por ahora, en tanto, solo me queda esperar, y saber que poco y nada puedo hacer, aunque por él haría lo que fuera, sin pensarlo...

Así, regreso a la pista donde tengo que seguir entrenando, con mi única ilusión por delante: volverlo a ver en la siguiente competencia. En el deseo egoísta de que Otabek únicamente llegue a esa competencia para volver a contemplarme en sus ojos, verme en ellos, saberme que el mundo no importa, porque mi mundo es él.

Pero, al tratar de hacer un salchow, y caer, comprendo, entre el hielo en mis manos y el silencio del lugar, que no hay garantía para volverlo a ver, y que al final, querer abrazarlo tanto solo hace más profunda esta herida que se desborda como la lluvia cual estrellas...

Porque, aunque estemos juntos, no hay más, porque, aquí en Rusia o en Kazajistán, o en Japón o donde sea, nuestros corazones están en el mismo lugar...

Tan cerca, tan lejos...


	3. ¿Cómo saber qué sentir?

—Y por cierto hijo, espero que puedas arreglar eso que te ha tenido tan taciturno y pensativo y sin querer comer tanto —dijo mi abuelo.  
—Abuelo...  
—Yuratchka, podrás ser el campeón mundial de patinaje, pero, sigues siendo ese pequeño ángel tan transparente como los de hielo que solías hacer —agregó, recordando ese ayer, donde no existía más que la nieve y la brisa nueva cada día.  
—Yo, solo pienso en que ahora tengo que esforzarme mucho para seguir siendo el campeón...  
—O impresionar a alguien, ¿quizás?  
— ¡Abuelo! —exclamé, sonrojado, sin evitarlo.  
—Ay hijo —rio, acomodándome el cabello para que se vieran mis ojos—. Solo quiero que sepas que eres un ser muy hermoso para que te preocupes por ello y seguro esa persona lo sabe.  
— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —cuestioné, con la boca torcida y mi rostro caliente.  
—Solamente lo sé, y si esa persona es la indicada para ti, también lo sabrá... y te lo dirá.

Me lo dirá...

Eso quisiera creer...

Pasan los días y no hay novedad en mi vida. Empiezo a detestar ver a las personas en la calle que se aman y son felices, en sí, esa gente que puede estar con aquellas personas que quieren. Es difícil anhelar a alguien tanto y que sea tan intangible como un giro al viento... Pero cuando creo que nada puede empeorar más, veo a Viktor regresar a la concentración, y es que, si bien no viene con el katsudon, si trae consigo todo ese amor a él, lo cual es irritante.

—Deberías regresar a Japón con el katsudon —espeto, sin un saludo de por medio siquiera.  
—No hace falta, Yuuri está haciendo unos arreglos para venir a entrenar aquí también— me responde Viktor, tan alegre que, solo puedo callarme, porque yo también quisiera poder ser así de feliz.  
—No lo sabía.  
—Pero ahora que lo sabes, ¿por qué no me ayudas para hacerle una fiesta de recepción a Yuuri?  
—Paso.  
—Yurio, vamos, Yuuri es tu amigo, ¿no? Eso hacen los amigos, estar feliz por los otros y hacer lo que sea para que sean felices— agrega él y siento como se me revuelve el estómago. Debo ser la peor persona posible por no pensar así, por lo menos no en el estado en el que estoy.  
—Está bien— me limitó a decirle y regreso a patinar, porque solo eso puedo hacer bien, al parecer.

Mientras más se acerca el día que regrese el Katsudon, más feliz está Viktor y yo más dolor siento, como la representación de que, el corazón aún me existe. El invierno casi se ha ido y, cuando menos percato, llega la fecha marcada con un corazón en todos los calendarios a los que tengo acceso en el centro de entrenamiento: el regreso de Yuuri Katsuki.

Toda la fiesta de regreso sale como tal quería Viktor, y, aunque en el fondo me da gusto ver que el Katsudon ha regresado, no puedo sentir más allá de ese gusto, porque hay un negro que opaca ese día, mi felicidad y de lo que ya no sé que hacer… El apartamento de Viktor está lleno de gente y nadie notaría si me fuera ahora, pero, en vez de eso, prefiero huir de la gente, y, tomo una botella de champagne de fuera, para encerrarme en su habitación.

Veo la enorme cama y al imaginarme que de seguro ellos dos estarán ahí en unas horas, como pareja, me provoca un no sé qué, que me lleva a abrir el champagne y apurarla hasta que no puedo. No sabe nada mal y, un trago no me hará mal, o eso pienso al salir a su balcón, donde el cielo y las constelaciones planchan la atmosfera donde la luna me parece ver de frente, preguntándome, si, de pura casualidad, él, Otabek, estará viendo el mismo plenilunio.

Quizás…

Tomo mi teléfono, y, me parece buena idea marcarle, para solo oírle. Pero, al instante, me parece pésima idea. Voy a colgar, cuando, él, me responde, y todo se transforma.

—Yuri, hola…  
—Otabek… Hola.  
— ¿Cómo estás? Supe de la fiesta de bienvenida de Yuuri—san, pero le dije a Viktor que no podría ir porque no me dieron permiso en la concentración, disculpa.  
—¿Sabías de la fiesta? — pregunto, molesto, obviamente.  
—Sí, ¿por qué me lo…?  
—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste, Otabek?  
—Pues, es que, quería que…  
—Vaya amigo que eres— le reclamo, pero, me siento mareado, y, atino a colgar al unísono de solamente escucharlo decirme: "Yuri…"

Me acabo la botella y salgo de la habitación, pero, ya no hay nadie, y Viktor y el Katsudon están limpiando el apartamento. Estoy tan enojado, tan molesto, que, cuando el celular suena, lo apago…

—¿No vas a contestar, Yurio? — me pregunta Katsudon, y, sin hacerle caso, acometo contra Viktor, aventando el celular al sofá.  
—¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías invitado a la fiesta a Otabek?  
—Porque, quería que fuera sorpresa para ti y él…  
—Me pasé ayudándote con esta estúpida fiesta estas semanas y no pudiste decirme eso. ¿crees que puedes burlarte así de mí, ah, Viktor?  
—Yuri, cálmate, te aseguro que Viktor no lo hizo con mala intención— me dice el Katsudon, acercándose a mí, y quitándome la botella de champagne. Todo me da vueltas.

—Otabek no quería que te dijera nada Yuri— me dice Viktor, y, se acerca, quitándole la botella vacía a Yuuri, para ponerla en una mesa.  
—Entonces, él no quería que yo supiera, vaya amigo.  
—Yuri, ¿qué te pasa? Es lógico que él te quisiera dar una sorpresa, es tu amigo.  
—Ese es el maldito problema Viktor; ese…—grito, dejando a los dos atónitos.  
—Yurio…  
—Yuri, ¿tuviste un problema con Otabek? — me pregunta Yuuri, y, solo puedo bajar mi mirada, porque, en este momento, quisiera poder gritar tantas cosas que me queman el pecho, pero, no puedo decirlas; no puedo, pero sí quiero.  
—No, pero, pero… Yo…  
—Lo extrañas, ¿cierto? — sigue el Katsudon, y, solo siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas sin control.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—Porque estás ebrio y, solo así podrías admitir algo que, todo tu ser demuestra— tercia Viktor y me ofrece un pañuelo—. Y, porque, desde que volviste a San Petersburgo has estado así, y, ahora, comprendo el motivo.  
—Idiota…  
—Necesitas ir a dormir, ven— agrega, pero yo me niego. Mi cuerpo se siente débil, así que me siento en el sofá, y, mirando mi celular a un lado, me pesan los ojos…

Despierto y veo todo escombrado y nada más. Es de día y la cabeza me va a explotar. No quiero prender mi celular, y, al ponerme de pie, de inmediato, tengo ganas de vomitar, así que corro al baño y, lo hago. Me siento mal en más de un sentido. Cuando voy por el pasillo de regreso, la puerta de la alcoba de Viktor está abierta ligeramente y, ganándome la curiosidad, me asomo para ver a ese par de idiotas, abrazados, durmiendo tan felices que, solo siento un dolor en mi estómago que se extienden en mi corazón.

No estoy celoso de ninguno. Estoy celoso de no poder ser yo, quien, en una mañana tan llena de azul que entra por las ventanas, no sea el que está, así, abrazado de él, de Otabek… Tomo el celular, y, armándome de valor, lo enciendo… ¿Ya qué más da?

Una, dos, diez, veinte llamadas perdidas de Otabek. Tres, seis, treinta mensajes suyos preguntándome si estoy bien o qué ocurría. Ya no quiero leerlos, no cuando he sido un estúpido, al preocupar así a Otabek, al culparlo de algo que, no era su culpa…

—Otabek no quería ilusionarte en que vendría si es que no le daban permiso. Cada día me llamó para que no olvidara no decirte, y, para contarme cómo iba lo de su permiso para venir…  
—Lo sé Viktor…—respondo, apretando el teléfono, sintiéndome correr en círculos sin una escapatoria.  
—¿Ya hablaste con él?  
—No. No sé qué decirle…  
—Pues tendrás que pensarlo ahora, Yuri.  
—¿Por qué? — pregunto, desconcertado, justo cuando leo el último mensaje que Otabek me envió…  
—Porque Otabek viene hacía Rusia…

A Rusia… Por mí… Eso…

¿Cómo saber que sentir cuando no quisiera sentir más?

 _ **Continuará…**_


	4. En esta ciudad donde nos volvemos a enco

Mientras me ducho, siento el nervio recorrer mi piel. No quiero tener que ver a Otabek en las condiciones en las que él vendrá a Rusia, solo por un berrinche estúpido que hice, que, no sé ni cómo le voy a explicar.

Salgo, y Yuuri está dejando ropa limpia para mí sobre la cama.

—Toma, espero no te quede muy grande, es ropa mía y de Viktor.  
—Gracias… Katsudon, sobre lo de anoche…  
—Si algo aprendí es que el alcohol no es bueno, pero, tampoco callarse lo que uno siente.  
—¡Pero yo no siento nada! — reclamo, pero, percibo como mis mejillas se encienden. Yuuri se ríe y se sienta en la cama, al lado mío.  
—Verte así de vulnerable, me hace pensar en cuánto has cambiado desde que te conocí. Aquel día, que, como un vándalo, irrumpiste en mi baño. Y ahora, no solo eres el campeón mundial, sino un joven que, me recuerda mucho a quien fui…  
—Nunca podríamos haber sido iguales.  
—Cierto, porque, yo solo podía anhelar siquiera un día poder patinar en el mismo evento contra Viktor… Nunca pensé en que seríamos amigos, o que él me entrenaría… mucho menos, lo que somos ahora— responde él, con un dejo de tristeza que el amor, parece borrar.  
—Eso…  
—Si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de que él fuera mi amigo, seguro, por mi torpeza le habría demostrado lo que sentía, pero, no sé qué hubiera pasado, aunque, no me hubiera arrepentido… Porque, de lo único que sí me arrepiento es de, en el Grand Prix donde lo conocí, no haberme acercado a Viktor, y dejar que mi miedo me invadiera, aunque, el alcohol... por eso digo que este no es bueno, pero tampoco quedarse callado.  
—Yuuri, yo, ¿ahora qué le voy a decir a Otabek?  
—¿Qué tal lo que nos dijiste anoche a Viktor y a mí?  
—¡¿Eh?!— exclamo, sin entenderlo.  
—¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?  
—No…  
—Pues entonces no importa si no lo recuerdas, porque, si dejas que tu corazón hable como anoche lo hizo, él lo entenderá— termina y, poniéndose de pie, sonríe—. Apúrate para que desayunemos.

Y, mientras que Yuuri no ve como los pies de Viktor se alejan rápidamente de la puerta, él se acerca a la puerta y sale…

En serio que, como quisiera estar en su lugar…

Tengo un hueco tendido en el estómago y no es por las aspirinas que he tomado para bajar el dolor de cabeza por la resaca, sino por pensar que Otabek va a llegar en cualquier momento.

¿Qué va a pasar?

—Viktor, ¿No te dijo Otabek a qué hora llegaría?  
—Dijo que, por la tarde, pero que me avisaría porque Yurio no le había querido responder. Estaba preocupado, y, a pesar de que le dije que todo estaba bien, se aferró a venir.  
—No quiero verlo— tercio, y, me paro de la mesa.  
—Deja de actuar como un mocoso. Irás a recibirlo tú, porque fuiste quien lo hizo venir a pesar de que él no podía; viene solo por ti— me reclama Viktor, pero, aunque tiene razón, no puedo enfrentar esto.  
—Viktor, Yurio entiende eso, no seas tan rudo. Él lo irá a recibir, y nosotros lo acompañaremos, ¿de acuerdo? — replica el Katsudon, sonriente, y, me hace sentir aliviado de no ir solo.  
—Solo porque Yuri me lo pide.  
—Gracias…  
—No tienes nada que agradecer, somos tus amigos, ¿verdad Viktor? — termina él y Viktor me ve, molesto aún.

Salimos rumbo al aeropuerto. En el camino, solo puedo pensar en qué puedo decirle a Otabek, pero todo me parece una excusa que no tiene sentido y que hará ver mi inmadurez de aceptar que no siempre puedo ganar, y, sobre todo, que no siempre todos están mal cuando yo creo que estoy bien.

El paisaje se me hace interminable, pero, por fin, llegamos. Revisando, y según el último mensaje de Otabek, llegará por la tarde. Mientras esperamos, ya que aún falta casi una hora, Yuuri va por café, y, a solas, en un sillón, nos quedamos sentados, en silencio, Viktor y yo.

Sé que quiere decirme algo, pero, por algún motivo, no se ha atrevido.

—Di lo que tienes que decirme, sé que escuchabas tras la puerta por la mañana.  
— ¿Estás enamorado de Otabek?  
— ¡¿Pero ¡¿qué?!  
—Responde— dice, seco.  
—Eso es lo que tenías que decirme.  
—Lo tomaré por un sí.  
—No puedes ir suponiendo las cosas que se te antojan— reprocho.  
—No las supongo, tú mismo lo dijiste. Que no lo recuerdes, es diferente.  
—Entonces, sí ya lo sabes, ¿para qué me lo preguntas?  
—Solamente responde. Sí o no.  
—Sí. ¿Feliz?  
—Yo no soy quien debe de estar feliz por eso. Pero, te lo pregunto por un simple motivo. ¿Tú eres feliz?  
—Viktor…  
—Tienes miedo a que Otabek te rechace por ser solo amigos, o porque él ame a alguien más, o, porque no tenga tu preferencia sexual, incluso, a que la gente los vea mal o los rechace ¿cierto? — expone él, pareciéndome que puede leer la mente.  
— ¿Qué ganas con esto?  
—Que sepas una cosa: tú vienes a ser feliz a este mundo. Ve, arriésgate, y, si debes caer, cae, pero que tu caída sea en movimiento, no estando estático. Cuando yo fui por Yuuri, no pensé en todo eso que tú ahora piensas, porque, sino, se me hubieran ido las ganas de ir por él, me hubiera llenado de miedos y habría perdido la oportunidad de compartir mi vida a su lado. Te conozco desde que eras un niño, y, me enoja pensar que tú, ese delincuente ruso que puede ir por ahí gritando y reclamando de aquello que no le gusta, se ponga mal al pensar en todo aquello que no le debería importar si realmente quiere a alguien.  
—Viktor, no puedo ir, así como así con Otabek y decirle que me gusta…  
—Claro que no, no puedes ir a decirle eso, pero sí todo lo que nos dijiste a Yuuri y a mí anoche; lo que sientes por él realmente…—termina Viktor, al ver a lo lejos regresar a Yuuri, acompañado de… Otabek.

En ese sillón, poniéndome de pie de golpe, me quedo callado. Atónito. Mis piernas quieren salir corriendo, pero, mi corazón no late y de pronto, se desborda. La sangre me recorre de una manera tan lenta que, puedo sentirla hervir en mi piel, mientras que los ojos de Otabek se fijan en los míos y mi cabeza da vueltas con un eléctrico toque que me recorre la espalda.

— ¡Yuri! — grita, soltando su maleta y corre hacía mí, para, abrazarme. A mí. Por fin.

Él, aquél a quien tanto quería ver desde aquella noche que lo vi partir; a quien vuelvo a ver…

En esta ciudad donde nos volvemos a encontrar…


End file.
